The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella
by ellikanellika
Summary: He had finally persuaded his wonderful neighbour to go out on a date with him, when something like this happened.
1. Prologue

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga could not believe it.<p>

He was standing in the middle of the street, smoke surrounding him, cars destroyed and lying around like trash, broken pieces and glass shattered on the ground, and sirens howling around him.

The heavy gun was still firmly in his hand, practically glued to his palm from the fear and adrenalin he had felt these few hours. He never thought he would go through something like this and his body still has not broken out through the shock. His feet very heavy, but still ready to jump and run as fast as possible.

And only when a paramedic touched his arm, making him look the other way, and asked if he was all right, did Natsume start to _feel_ his muscles again. He blinked as if he just woke up and suddenly his whole body was in pain. With the paramedic still holding his arm, he slowly sat down on the ground, only now realizing he had cuts on the skin, ripped clothes, and blue spots all over his legs. His muscles hurt terribly and he felt like he just ran marathon.

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, hearing the voice of the doctor in front of him. ''Don't worry. We'll bring you to the hospital and you'll feel better. Luckily, you didn't get shot.''

Natsume nodded numbly and opened his eyes again.

He cleared his throat as a police officer crouched down next to him, a notebook and a pen in his hand. Natsume did not let him speak first. ''What the fuck was this about?'' he touched his head and flinched as he felt a bump at the backside.

The officer looked at him sheepishly. ''A lot. You're lucky you came out alive. We've been hot on their heels for a long time and it was pure luck Sakura-san brought you out. There were 33 of them in there.''

Natsume glared at him. ''Who? What was going on? Was this some kind of mafia altercation? What was it?''

The officer gave him a sympathetic smile, shaking his head. ''I can't give you the details, but yeah. Something like that. We need your statement if possible right now and please try to tell us everything.''

''Mikan and I just got back from- Wait. Where the hell is Mikan? Can someone please explain me what had happened?'' he looked around frantically, not seeing Mikan. This was crazy. This was mad. He could not understand what was going on.

He had finally persuaded his wonderful neighbour to go out on a date with him, when something like this happened. And then she… Kami-sama…

And now he was in this mess, the police and paramedics taking care of everything, people already watching curiously behind the yellow band.

He thought about what had happened today and could hardly believe it had been real. In movies? Yes. Things like these happened in movies. But in real life…

It had been one hell of a night…


	2. Lucky Day

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucky Day<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months Ago…<strong>

It had been an awful day for Natsume Hyuuga. His cat got lost, his editor did not like his manga manuscript, and a truck splashed water all over him as it drover over a puddle. On top of it, it still rained. It had started during the night, kept on raining through the morning, and was still raining late in the afternoon.

The umbrella he was holding above his head did not help a lot because the wind was too strong and made the rainfall all over him. It was just an awful day for Natsume and he was sure nothing good would happen in the evening. He was walking down the street towards his apartment complex, tired and moody, hardly waiting for something to eat.

Not far away from his building, he looked up in surprise. There was a truck parked in front of the building, and men bringing out furniture and other personal items that clearly belonged to a female. They were taking carrying it into the building.

''Please be careful with that!'' he heard a female voice call and only now noticed that there was a woman standing next to the truck, holding a yellow umbrella above her head. She was giving instructions to the men who seemed enthusiastic enough to work on such a rainy day.

Seems like someone new was about to move into his building.

He walked forward and heard a soft meow coming from the female's arms. His eyes widened.

''Don't worry kitty. We'll find your owner.'' He heard the woman say again and quickly walked towards her. His cat sensed him, turned to him and jumped out of the female's arms.

''Blacky! Where have you been?'' Natsume called, a smile on his face for the first time today. Blacky meowed and jumped into his arms, all wet and dirty, but happy to see his owner. ''You silly cat. Stop running away.''

''Oh, he belongs to you?'' Natsume hear the female ask and looked up from his cat to smile at the girl. He almost forgot to breathe. He gaped at her, blinking. She was gorgeous. Her skinny jeans and red T-Shirt showed off her alluring body shape, while her hair was thrown over her shoulder. As she smiled at him, he almost lost his balance.

''Uh… Y-yeah… He, um… He likes to wander around and-'' he stuttered, not able to bring out a smart sentence. Kami-sama was he a teenager or what? ''Uh… You're moving in?'' he asked, straightening and holding his cat over his shoulder like a sack.

''Yes. Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'll be living here from today on.'' She offered him her hand and he took it, shaking it. Her hand was warm and soft, and his hormones almost made him pull her closer.

''Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I live on the 19th floor.'' He smiled at her pulling his hand back.

Her eyes widened and she laughed. ''Really? Me too. I'm number 25.''

Natsume laughed in surprise. ''Really? I'm number 26. So we're neighbours. Welcome to our place.''

''Thank you thank you. I was desperate to find a place for a month now and a friend helped me found this flat. Thank Kami for that.'' She chatted, her voice distracting him from understanding the actual words.

''Miss? Where do we put this drawer?'' one of the workers interrupted their conversation and Mikan turned to him. ''In the bedroom please. The right corner from the door.'' She instructed with a soft smile, making the man salute playfully and do as she said.

Natsume almost laughed at how she had them all wrapped around her finger, making them work in such a foul weather. But then again… His first reaction had not been any better. ''All right new neighbour. It was nice to have met you. We'll see each other more often it seems.'' He spoke again as she turned to him.

''So it seems. I'd suggest you bathe the little Blacky here. He seems he had quite a night behind him.'' She patted the cats hand and Natsume caught a soft scent of her perfume. It made the inside of his chest tighten.

''Sure thing.'' He smirked and started walking towards the entrance. ''See ya.''

''Bye bye!'' she called, waiving her hand.

He glanced her way one more time before walking into the elevator. Man… This was his lucky day. And Blacky meowed in agreement.


	3. Neighbour Business

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Neighbour Business<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Meow!''<p>

''Be quiet Blacky.'' Natsume whispered to his cat, while holding him close to his chest, hiding behind a corner in his floor.

''Meow!''

''Ssshh… Wait a moment, will you. She'll be out in a minute.'' Natsume held his hand over the cat's mouth and waited. Honestly? He was hiding behind the corner and waiting for his neighbor, using his cat for having a reason to talk to her. She would come out of her flat any moment now and Natsume wanted to see her.

He straightened when he heard her door being unlocked and let his cat down. Blacky rushed towards Mikan's door and awaited her.

''Oooh! Blacky! You cute little cat!'' Mikan gushed, crouching down and playing with the cat. ''You really are a little bandit, eh? Causing your master so much trouble.'' She smiled and stroked the cat's fur. He purred. Every here and then Natsume purposely let his cat out, knowing that Blacky would wait at Mikan's door. He would use that moment then to walk by and talk to her. He had been doing it for two months now.

Mikan played with the cat, chatting and laughing, and Natsume decided it was time to come out. ''Blacky!'' he called, slowly walking around the corner. He stopped next to a smiling Mikan. ''Hello there. Sorry for that. It seems he thinks of you as his second master.'' Natsume joked, his brain slowly shutting down once she stood up, handing him the cat.

''No problem at all. He's seriously cute and I love him. Now I understand what you meant by saying he likes to live dangerously.'' She chuckled and patted the cat's head. Natsume nodded, gazing at her. He found her even more beautiful than the first day. He never saw her wearing skirts or dresses and today, too, she wore jeans and a T-Shirt, but even so did she look like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

''Yeah… Luckily, you're our neighbour. I've got no idea how I would find him if he decided to visit someone else.''

She giggled, nodding. ''True, that might have been a problem. So, Hyuuga-san… You finished that manuscript yet?''

He had told her about himself and his job during their 'coincidental' meetings outside their flats. He was working very hard to get her to notice him. He still did not know much about her, but he would soon know.

''Yep. My boss loved it. I have to thank you for that because you inspired me in a way.'' He complimented her, smiling when her cheeks coloured. ''It was just an advice, nothing else. You did all the work.'' She replied shyly scratched the back of her neck.

Natsume shrugged, Blacky licking his chin. ''It's true. If you hadn't said anything, I would've still cursed about the whole thing – or my editor would have killed me.''

Mikan laughed at that and started moving towards the elevator. ''Don't worry, Hyuuga-san. You're a good manga artist. I love your stories. Then see you later.'' She waived at him and walked into the elevator.

''Bye!'' Natsume replied waiving his cat's paw in goodbye.

Once he was alone in the hall again, he sighed. ''Man… Just ask her out, idiot.'' He cursed himself and walked back into his flat. His working place was at home. He did not need an office for drawing manga, so he could spend his days however he liked. Only when he had to deliver his work, did he actually visit his editor's office.

He also noticed that Mikan was rarely home. She sometimes worked during the day and sometimes during the night. She had told him she had shifts like that and her boss did not let anyone have a normal work day. She worked at a company for solving some paper problems for rich people or something like that. He did not really listen when she told him that. He had been too occupied with staring at her.

Once he was inside his flat again, he put his cat down and walked towards his drawing table. He had another story to create. He had a great idea about what to draw now, he just needed to know more about the girl under the yellow umbrella.


	4. Hard To Get

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hard To Get<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Come on, Sakura… Just one date…'' Natsume whined. He gave up on being subtle a long time ago when he realized that he had to spell it out for her to understand he did not want just simple conversations outside their flats. For months he had tried to lure her out for dinner or a drink, but she rarely had time for anything but a short chat.<p>

They were not those shy and carefully neighbours like at the beginning. She sometimes ate at his place or he came to visit her if Blacky decided he wanted to spend his time with the girl. Today, she was the preparing something for eat and Natsume was helping her out in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes playfully and sniffed at the ramen she made. ''Mmmm… Yum…'' she tasted it, but something missed, so she searched for some spices. ''I told you Hyuuga. I'm busy. I can't just go on a date. What if my boss calls me and I have to run for work.''

Natsume glared at her like a little boy whose mummy took his toy. ''It doesn't really matter. I wouldn't be mad. It's your job. But just the act of going on a date would be enough.''

''Of course it would be.'' She told him sarcastically. ''And then you'd start complaining about my flexible working hours and neglecting my personal life and all that crap. I know how this works, Hyuuga. I've been there. You might want a date now, but you'll soon wish everything were different.'' She tasted the soup again and was satisfied. She prepared one for both and gave him his bowl. They sat down together at the table, the TV running on silent behind Natsume, and ate. Blacky already had his own bowl at Mikan's and also ate.

''I wouldn't mind. I know how much you love your work.'' He told her, not noticing the strange look she gave him. He was blowing at his hot soup. ''And even if, I wouldn't blame you. Your boss is an asshole; you're just too diligent to say anything back.''

She smiled at him sympathetically and shook her head. ''Just why do you want a date with me so much? I'm a workaholic, and I don't really look like a model. So why? You as a famous manga writer should be able to find someone more…'' she tried to come up with a word. ''I don't know. Someone more suitable for you. An artist like you.''

He frowned at her and watched her eat her ramen. ''But I like you. I want to know more about you. All I know is that you the smartest and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And I want a date. To get to know you better. And maybe make you like me back.''

She gave him a piercing stare that made him feel giddy and nervous. She always did that, and he had no idea why she had such an effect on him. ''You're quite confident, you know? Why should I say yes?''

She finished her soup and put the empty bowl away. Natsume opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind or simply jump her to show her what she was missing, but her stupid phone started ringing. He cursed.

''See?'' she glanced his way as she walked towards her phone. ''Imagine something like that would happen on our date?'' She picked up the call. ''Yeah? Yeah… All right… I'll be there in ten.'' She ended the call and walked towards the door.

''I have to go. Please lock the door when you go, all right?'' she smiled sadly and put on her jacket and shoes. Natsume rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, yeah, all right.''

She opened the door, but stopped before she closed it. ''I'm sorry, Natsume.'' Then she was gone. Natsume sat in her kitchen, finishing his ramen. Blacky jumped up on his lap and made himself comfortable.

''Damn, this woman… Just how should I persuade her?'' he knew she was affected. It was pretty obvious. She got easily embarrassed and she liked his company. She never said anything or Kami forbid indicated she wanted anything more than friendship, but she was quite obvious in her affections for him. She liked him in a way. That he knew. Now he just had to make her admit it and then lead her into his bed. And if he is lucky, into his home.


	5. Give In, Girl

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Give In, Girl<strong>_

* * *

><p>''Just what have you been doing?'' he asked her, putting a plaster on her cheek. She came back from work one evening, with a cut on her cheek and he quickly ushered her into his flat, Blacky already on her lap.<p>

''I'm clumsy, I can't help it if I hit a drawer. I actually didn't even notice the cut.'' She defended and flinched in pain when he touched her cheek. She glared at him and he grinned at her cheekily. ''What? It's not my fault, you're such a klutz.'' He laughed and moved his hand away, already missing the warmth of her skin.

''Haha, very funny. I can't help if I have two left feet.'' She replied and made herself comfortable on his couch, scratching Blacky behind his hear. The cat purred in pleasure. She grabbed the remote and started checking the TV programs. Natsume snorted and went into the kitchen to grab two beers. He gave one to her and threw himself on the couch next to her.

They watched a baseball game, while sipping beer and commenting on the players' moves. Natsume smiled to himself. The two of them were not dating, have not even gone on one date, but they behaved just like a couple who had been together for years. Only difference was that she never spoke of herself. All he knew was that she grew up in an orphanage and that she got a job right after college. She had a few friends that she rarely brought home, and she was often on the phone. She also loved sports, and even jogged every morning, and took self-defence classes every two days.

He wondered why that was so.

Even though she was only 27, there were times she behaved like a 10 year old, and times she behaved like a granny. He found her really funny.

''So… When is your dead-line for the manuscript. You still didn't tell me what it is about.'' She started talking, glancing at him. Natsume shrugged. ''I still have a few weeks, but I've finished it already. I still have to go through it a few times to see if there's a mistake anywhere.'' He smiled at her slyly. ''And I would show you the manuscript, but a certain someone doesn't share secrets with me – why should I?''

She hit him playfully and he laughed. She then put Blacky down on the floor, grabbed the couch pillow, and hit him with it. ''Hey! Ouch! Stop it!'' he did not stop laughing, while she tried to destroy him with the pillow. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed the pillow and her wrist and stopped her, noticing that she was grinning as well. He threw the pillow to the floor and pushed her down on the couch. She shrieked and laughed up at him.

''What are you going to do now, Miss Sakura?'' he leaned over her, grinning at her like a child.

''I can kick you if I want. Don't think self-defence is useless.'' She joked, gazing up at him.

''But you won't.'' he concluded. They stared at each other for a few moments, tension almost visible. He slowly leaned down, and she did not move. ''Natsume…'' she stopped him.

''Mikan…'' he muttered. ''Go out with me. Just one date. And if it's really bad, we could stay friends.'' He asked.

''Why does it have to be a date? We're hanging out the whole time, isn't this better?'' she wanted to know.

''Because I'd know you wanted more than friendship. I don't know that yet.''

She pressed her lips together and he was sure she would push him off her and go to her flat. But then he noticed that she was seriously thinking about it, considering it. And after a long time, she sighed in surrender. ''Ok…'' she whispered. ''One date…'' she gazed at him with a soft smile and he could not believe it.

''Really?!'' he grinned. ''One date?''

She nodded.

''Kami, finally.'' He brought out before planting one right on her mouth. She squeaked in surprise, but did not push him away. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back. They snogged each other for the whole evening, Blacky falling asleep on the floor.

Mikan was the first one to pull away. ''Wait. First the date.'' She demanded and pushed him off. He groaned, but sat down properly again, his hair dishevelled and his lips swollen. He gazed at her. ''I hope you're aware that it won't stay by just one date.''

Mikan rolled her eyes at him, but laughed anyway. ''We'll see, Natsume. We'll see.''


	6. Dancing Under the Moon

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dancing Under the Moon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume looked in the mirror and smirked. He posed from all sides admiring his biceps and six-pack and saluted to himself. ''You're the man.'' He told his reflection and grinned like a child. Blacky walked around his legs, rubbing his head on Natsume's leg.<p>

''Hey buddy. I've got a date with Mikan.'' He sang and patted the cat's head. Then he looked into the mirror one more time and sighed, already daydreaming. ''Man… I hope this goes well.''

He thought about her, her voice, her scent. He thought about the kiss they shared yesterday and he felt his stomach do flip-flops. The feeling of floating in the clouds made him fall into the familiar daze, where he lost all senses and forgot about the world.

''Meow!''

That brought him back to the world. ''All right buddy, let's get you something to eat before I go.'' He took Blacky into his arms and carried him into the kitchen. He put him down in front of his bowl and filled it with cat food. ''Here. Let's get you some fresh water.'' He poured cold water into the other bowl and smiled at his hungry cat.

''Man… I'm so hooked…'' he muttered to himself as his whole body felt warm. He could not help himself. He was crazy fort his girl and he had been trying to get her on a date for almost a year. And now… Finally… It was obvious that this was not one sided, and he was so happy he could die this instant.

He walked into his bedroom one more time to check if he really did look all right. He wore simple jeans, a shirt and black blazer. He seriously did look good. He sprayed some Axe around him and gave himself thumbs up. ''Good luck, man. You'll need it.''

He smiled a little unsure and then walked out of his room to the front door. He was not that confident if he was honest. It took him a lot of time and energy to get her out on a date. If he screwed up, this would end. And he did not really know how to impress her. How to make her fall for him.

He clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. ''This is it.'' He smiled at his still eating cat. ''Blacky, I'm off. See you in a few hours.'' The cat glanced at him for a second, but kept eating. Natsume rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic goodbye he received, then opened the door and walked out.

As he locked behind him, he felt his palms het sweaty. He became nervous and he seriously hoped he would not stutter. He stopped in front of her door, ready to ring the bell, when the door suddenly opened.

He came face to face with a surprised Mikan. They blinked at each other for a second before Mikan smiled. ''I wanted to wait for you outside, but it seems we have the same timing.'' She walked out of her flat, Natsume moving away to give her space. He took a good look at her. She once again wore elegant light skinny jeans, a red shirt showing off her curves, and a black blazer. She looked beautiful and Natsume already felt butterflies all over his body.

Once Mikan turned to him again, a bright smile on her face, he practically lost the ability to speak. It seemed she noticed his awe and took his hand, pulling him after her to the elevator. ''Shall we go? I'm really hungry.'' She let go of his hand once they were in the elevator and gave him time to find his tongue.

He cleared his throat. ''You look great.''

She grinned. ''Thank you. You don't look bad either. I see we both like blazers.''

He nodded. ''So I thought we could go to Myabi – they've got really good food there.''

''The restaurant nearby? Sounds fantastic. I've never been there, but I heard they really are good.''

''Yeah, I also have never been there. Could be interesting to try it out. I haven't eaten much the whole day, so we're going to stay there long.'' He chuckled.

''Me too. Honestly, I was quite nervous so I couldn't get much down. I feel the consequences now.'' She joked, blushing a little. Natsume laughed and led her down the street to the restaurant. They had a wonderful time together.

They chatted about their day and about work, and they ate delicious food. Natsume told her about his funny family and she entrusted him that she did not have a family. ''I've grown up in an orphanage. And it was not that bad.''

''Really? How was it there?'' he did not know what else to ask.

Mikan shrugged. ''I had a few friends and went to the nearby primary school. I'm still friends with the people I got to know there. My childhood was all right and I'm happy to have lived the way I did.'' She smiled and Natsume felt relieved. He thought this topic might bring bad mood. He was still curious about her parents but that could wait until next time.

They spent a lovely evening in the restaurant and then went for a walk through the city. The summer festival was still in full swing and there were people walking around in yukatas, there was music played in the park, and the Sakura trees were in full bloom. It was an evening Natsume had hoped for.

The moon was shining and illuminating the city in its glorious summer state. Natsume and Mikan walked through the nearby park where people were enjoying the fireworks and music. It was wonderful. They joined the traditional dance in the middle of the park as the Taiko started the beat. Among hundreds of other people, they danced under the moon, having fun.

They started walking back to their building when the festivity was over. They kept talking about how much fun that was and that they should come again next time. Natsume was glad the evening went like that. Before they walked into the building, they stopped in front of the entrance sitting down on one of the benches.

''This has been so great.'' Mikan told him with a bright smile, and Natsume grinned at her, his heart giving him trouble. ''I really had fun. We have to go to another festival. The fireworks are different every weekend.'' He read that on the internet. He crossed his fingers for her to say yes.

Mikan looked at him and gazed at him for a few moments. Then she smiled at him, nodding. ''Yeah… Yeah, we should go.''

Natsume exhaled in relief and euphoria took over his whole body. He grinned at her brightly and reached for her hand. He took it and held it gently; a little afraid she would change her mind. But she did not. She held his hand, too.

''Mikan-'' he started but was interrupted by a loud squeaking of car breaks. They both looked up in shock and saw a black car stopping right in front of them. They stood up in fear, when three men rushed out of the car, grabbed them both, and pushed them into the car. The pair did not even have time to scream.


	7. Lightning of the Night: Part 0ne

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lightning of the Night: Part 0ne<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume was scared. He was scared like never before. His hands were tied, and he had duct tape over his mouth. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall behind him in a dark building with windows cowered with wooden boards. He did not see a thing, only strips of the moon light reaching him through in between the wooden boards.<p>

There was no sound around him.

He was alone in the huge room.

The men had tied Mikan and him in the car and had placed guns at their head. As they arrived to this place not far away from where they had been kidnapped, they pushed them out of the car, locked Natsume into this room, and dragged Mikan somewhere else. Natsume tried to yell through the tape on his mouth and move around to free himself and help Mikan, but it was all in vain.

Now he was sitting on the ground like a heap of unhappiness, waiting for the men to come back. He imagined the worst things. He was afraid that right now, Mikan was lying on the ground naked, screaming as one of those brutes…

''Fuck…'' he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about this.

''Mikan…'' he whispered, gulping down tears.

Then he suddenly heard yelling and a loud crash when the door fell open. Natsume almost went blind when light fell on his eyes. He pressed his eyes together to get used to the light, and heard several men walking into the room. He opened his eyes and saw Mikan.

They pushed her into the room, her arms still tied, but her mouth free. She almost fell, but caught herself.

''If you don't tell us, your little friend will sing like a bird from pain.'' One of the men threatened and grabbed Natsume by the arm, making him stand up. There were five of them, all holding guns, their faces now shown. Natsume did not recognize anyone. What he did recognize; however, were the tattoos on their bodies.

Yakuza.

They were the fucking Yakuza!

Natsume breathed quickly and unsteadily, his eyes searching for Mikan. She was standing in the middle of the room, glancing from him to the group of men.

One of them grabbed Mikan by the hair and pulled her closer, sticking his face into hers. ''Talk, bitch. Or else you both die.''

She stared at the man with a glare taht could bring Natsume to his knees. She did not utter a word, only glanced at Natsume for a second. Their eyes met and he felt desperate. They both will die here, and he had no idea why.

Then the tables turned.

Mikan's expression went blank and in one moment, she kneed the man in between his legs, pulled her arms out of the knots, hit the man with her elbow in his stomach, and took his weapon. Before the other men could react, she shot the one who was holding Natsume in the hand in which he held his gun, and then shot him once more into his knee. Natsume was free, but fell to the ground as the man's arm was still holding him. He kicked him off, and before he even looked up, he heard several shots. Once it got silent, he looked up, seeing the other three men all on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain, and bleeding.

Mikan rushed to him and helped him up, collecting a few guns on her way. ''You ok?'' she asked and checked him out for any injuries.

''Yeah… I am… You?'' only now did he really look at her and noticed the scratches on her arms. ''What did they do to you? What do they want?'' he wanted to know, panicked and angry at the same time. Mikan put two guns behind her belt, pushed one into his hands, and held the other two in her hands.

Only now did Natsume realize that she took down five men.

''Come, we've got to get out of here!'' she pushed one of the guns she held behind his belt so her hand was free, and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as they ran through the door and into the horrifying hall.

She suddenly held her hand with the gun to her mouth and spoke into her… sleeve. Natsume guessed there was a mic there. ''Here's 0725. I need help. I repeat: I need help. The suspect has kidnapped me and another person. Send someone after me. Locate me with the coordinates of my device.''

''Copy that.'' Came the response. A second later the line was on again. Mikan and Natsume both flinched at the shrill that came through. ''What the fuck has happened, Sakura?! You take one evening off and you get kidnapped?!''

''Who the hell was watching over them tonight?! How should I have known there was more than just one group?'' Mikan yelled back, and slowly Natsume started realizing what was going on.

''Andou and Tono screwed up. There were more than three locations.''

''More than three? Dammit, Imai! I've got no clue how many people are here, but we'll try to get out. I took down five and took their guns. There are more I think.''

And there were. They already heard the yells from somewhere in the building as they were alarmed by the shots a few minutes ago. Mikan frantically looked around, pushed a door open and rushed through with Natsume beside her.

''What's going on?'' the voice on the other side spoke.

''More are coming.'' Was Mikan's short reply. ''Where the hell are we, Hotaru?''

Mikan led Natsume through the unknown corridor and opened another door at the end of it. There was an old staircase leading up.

''Wait, the coordinates show that you're… What the… Under a park house? You're under the goddamn park house near Tokyo Tower!''

''The exchange was here last week. So it was here the whole time…'' she stopped for a second and looked at Natsume with big, shocked eyes. ''So we have their hiding place.'' Her expression became enthusiastic for a moment, only to turn into a serious one again.

''Give me instructions.'' She demanded again, pulling Natsume upstairs. They heard voices behind them and knew the men were close.

''Get the hell out of there. We're coming.'' The line went dead.

''Of course…'' Mikan muttered darkly, breathing a little harder.

''There they are!'' someone yelled from downstairs and Mikan and Natsume glanced down, realizing that there were not just a few people. It was a mass of armed men. Mikan gasped and quickly opened the first door at the end of the staircase. They practically fell through and ran forward.

They were in the underground park house.

They heard shots fired and quickly ran in-between the cars. When the first men reached the parking lot, Mikan stopped Natsume and pulled him to the ground because the men shot all over the place. The two of them sat behind a car, leaning on its doors, breathing heavily.

Natsume looked at Mikan, one gun still behind his belt and one in his hand. Mikan held two guns and stared at him.

''If you two come out, we'll kill you right away. If not, you're gonna suffer!'' one of them yelled, but Mikan did not avert her eyes from Natsume.

''You're a cop.'' Natsume stated.

Mikan nodded. ''You'll have to shoot. If we want to get out of here alive, you'll have to be quick.''

''I've never-''

''I know. I'm sorry.'' She told him, looking at him sadly. He knew she was sorry. That is why she did not want to get involved with him. Or with anyone else for that matter. Because he job was not just solving some paper business of rich people. Her job was hunting and locking up criminals.

Only now did Natsume realize how serious the situation is.

They either kill or die.


	8. Lightning of the Night: Part Two

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lightning of the Night: Part Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>Just how did he get into this situation?<p>

He did not really have time to think about it, because Mikan already stood up, still hidden behind the car and shot a few times at the men. When yelling and a mass of shots came at her, she quickly hid back, the guns ready in her hands.

''Seven on the left, four on the right, and a few others running around – couldn't see them all.'' She told him and looked at him. ''We'll have to run a little. You ready?'' she did not give him a chance to reply, but holstered him up and pulled him with her. As they moved from one car to another, a few shots fell and Mikan shot back.

Suddenly two men were in front of them and Natsume froze. Mikan on the other hand shot one in the hand with the gun, kicked him in the face, and punched the other into his stomach, then hit him with her elbow into the eyes. They both fell. Mikan and Natsume quickly moved on, dodging shots.

''Stop right there.'' A deep voice told them behind them and they abruptly stopped. With hands up, and out of breath, they both slowly turned around, facing a black-haired man. Natsume glanced at Mikan in panic, his whole body shaking, and noticed the glare she was sending towards the tall, tattooed figure.

''Persona.'' She addressed him.

The tall man with long black hair stared at them with a cold smile. The other men came running behind him and stopped next to him.

''Put the guns down, please.'' He asked her, the polite words not helping to calm Natsume down for his voice was threatening. Natsume glanced at Mikan as she threw her guns down and he did the same.

Persona chuckled. ''Good girl.'' He walked closer and stopped right in front of Mikan. She glared right into his face, while the man smirked at her. Natsume got goose bumps all over his body.

''Now, let's talk.'' He started to walk around Mikan like a cat, his gun brushing against her skin. ''So… You and your team had been following us for quite some time. I noticed.''

Mikan did not blink.

''You can bring the tapes of our meetings to the court, love, I don't really care, you can't really harm me. What I do care about is the bug I found in my phone.'' He stopped in front of her again. ''Which means you listened to all my conversations, and this is really not nice.'' His smile died out. He made a step back and pointed his gun at Mikan's head. She did not flinch, but Natsume did.

''I want that tape to disappear, little cop. You've be a thorn in my side for far too long. Don't think I don't remember you from five years ago, when you started the case.'' He loaded the gun.

''But I know you can't really make the tape disappear, so I will send a message to your department.'' He smiled again, his gun moving up and down form her head to her heart. ''What do you think? What would they like to see more? Your heart? Or your brain?''

Before Persona pulled the trigger, Mikan smirked at him, surprising them all. ''Don't you want to know how that bug came into your phone?''

Persona did not remove his gun. It was obvious; however, that she caught him unprepared. He quickly composed himself. ''Do tell.''

Mikan laughed loudly, sarcastically. ''It's been five years, Persona. What do you think happened in all this time?''

He stared at her, everyone else silent, tension palpable.

''You don't have a chance, Persona. You're done. We got you. It doesn't matter if you get away. You'll stay in the system, unable to do anything about it.'' She concluded, grinning at him, a little madly if you asked Natsume.

Persona pointed the gun at her head again. Natsume snapped. Before Persona could shoot, he threw himself at him, and gave Mikan a chance to react. She grabbed her gun again and shot into the mass of men behind Persona. Chaos broke. Natsume quickly rolled away from Persona and grabbed a gun himself. Mikan grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her.

''Get them!'' Persona screamed and shot at them. The bullet hit Mikan's shoulder and she screamed. She did not stop running; however. Natsume looked at her in shock, and suddenly, he got really angry. He pointed his gun at the men and started shooting. He did not even look if he hit someone, just kept aiming.

Mikan pulled him behind a car again, grimacing in pain.

''We've got to get out of here.'' She told him, gritting her teeth. Blood was already making its way down her arm. ''How many are there?'' she asked him and Natsume glanced through the side window. ''More than ten.'' Once he looked back at Mikan, she was already tearing apart the lower part of her shirt and then tying it around her injury. Natsume quickly helped her.

''We've got to bring you to the hospital.''

''I survived worse.'' Mikan muttered, still grimacing in pain. Then she glared to the side, her gun ready again. She noticed it was empty, so she threw it to the other side of the parking lot to put attention to that side and already heard shots in that direction. The she pulled out the hidden guns behind her belt.

She was ready once again.

''That son of a bitch.'' She muttered. Natsume heard the line of her mic again. ''What the hell happened, Sakura?!'' came the female's voice again. ''Where are you? We're surrounding the building.''

''He knew, Hotaru. I think there are more involved. Someone from the court. The tape from the phone is important. I'm injured.'' Mikan told her and glanced behind the car.

''We're coming in.''

''No, we're getting out. Clear the place. It's gonna be bloody.'' Mikan ended the call and thought for a second. Then she swung her arm and broke the window of the car with her elbow. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it, pushing Natsume in and then jumped in herself. Natsume had no idea how she was able to start the car without the original key, but he supposed she had that universal thing cops in movies had.

The car vroomed and blinded the men with its lights. Mikan drove off right at the mass of men, and they all jumped apart to get away. She changed the gear and drove off towards the exit.

Shots were fired after them, and both Mikan and Natsume dodged them. They heard the men start their cars too, and Mikan stepped on the gas pedal, speeding up the narrow way out the parking lot. They drove in circles until the way was cleared and a big sign of EXIT was seen.

''They're right behind us!'' Natsume called, looking back and forth in panic. Holding the steering wheel, and gritting her teeth, Mikan nodded, speeding up. She practically flied through the exit, and made a quick turn to the left, noticing that the police was already waiting. She noticed her boss among the people.

However, she did not stop but drove on, eight cars right behind her. Shoots were fired the whole time, the men chasing Mikan and Natsume, and the police chasing the men. Sirens were howling through the dark almost morning, as the cars raced through the empty streets. And right in the middle of Shibuya, Mikan hit the brakes, quickly turning the car towards her followers. She pointed her gun through the window and started shooting them, telling Natsume to do the same. The several cars stopped, surrounding Mikan and shot back. Then the police surrounded them and a massive shooting wave broke out. At one point, Mikan pushed Natsume out and told him to hide.

He did not do as she said but continued to shoot, loading his gun again. He hid behind the car door and noticed Mikan run over the street, aiming at Persona. He lost sight of her after that. One of the men came dangerously close to him and he punched him in the face. His fist hurt like hell.

Natsume slowly stopped thinking as he tried to save himself and hid once again behind the door. He leaned on the side, breathing hard, his whole body hurting. He ran out of bullets. His mind slowly drifted away, and he could hardly concentrate at anything as he fought unconsciousness. He fell into a daze, not hearing or seeing what was going on around him, until it all went silent.

He did not lose consciousness, but his mind was not really there. He realized the night turned into morning.

The shooting stopped. Police and paramedic sirens were howling around him, and Natsume finally looked up. He stood up and walked to the middle of the street. He could not believe it.


	9. The Sun Rises

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Sun Rises<strong>_

* * *

><p>''So… Let me get this straight. You two just came home when they pulled over, pushed you into the car, and then locked you into one of the underground offices in the park house.'' A blonde police officer checked once more as Natsume sat at the edge of the paramedics van, where they patched him together. ''Yes. Mikan was in the meantime in another place – I guess they interrogated her or something, but brought her back. Then hell broke out.''<p>

Natsume glanced around one more time then back at the young officer who introduced himself as Ruka Nogi. ''Can I see Mikan now? Where is she? Is she all right?''

Officer Nogi looked at him and the glanced around. ''0725 is all right. She got shot but the paramedics are taking care of her right there.'' He pointed at a paramedics van a little further away and Natsume saw a black haired woman talk with someone hidden behind the open door. He guessed that was Mikan.

He stood up and made his way towards them. Officer Nogi was right beside him. ''Mr Hyuuga, I hope you know you were very lucky today.''

Natsume nodded, not saying anything. He already saw Mikan sitting at the edge of the paramedics van a huge white bandage over her shoulder and a few scratches on her skin. She noticed him and closed her mouth. Her boss, Hotaru Imai looked at Natsume and stopped away to make space for Officer Nogi and Natsume.

''Mr Hyuuga, I'll need your statement too. Did you get all the information, Mr Nogi?'' Imai asked, and Natsume recognized her voice as the one from the mic on Mikan's sleeve.

''I told him everything I know.'' Natsume replied, Mr Nogi nodding. Imai nodded, turning back to Mikan again. ''We got him. Don't worry. I have my suspicions about someone at the court. Leave this to me.''

''What about Koko?'' Mikan asked. ''Is he alive? Did they catch him?''

''No. They did not realize he was our source. He's alive and already on his way to the station to deliver the copies of the tapes.'' Boss Imai answered was about to turn away, but stopped once more. She touched Mikan's good hand. ''Next time you call us right away, idiot. I can't afford to lose you.'' She smacked Mikan over the head and walked away, Officer Nogi right behind her. Mikan scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she and Natsume stayed alone.

Natsume sat down next to her and sighed. ''You all right?'' he asked and Mikan nodded, her shoulders falling. ''Mind explaining a few things?''

Mikan shrugged but flinched at the pain in her shoulder. ''I'm from the Crime department as you may have noticed already. I was tailing Persona for five years, intensively this year. He was one of the Yakuzas, selling drugs and killing people to put it simple. We practically had them, but they had found out about us and… Well…'' she glanced his way, then looked around.

Natsume did not say anything for some time, thinking this through.

''Is that why you were so careful with everyone around you?''

She finally looked at him. ''Natsume, look… My job is very dangerous. I'm more than aware of that. People around me may get hurt or somehow involved… Like you were tonight… I didn't plan for this to happen and it's in my best intentions to keep people safe. If one of the bad guys associates you with me…'' she sighed. ''I just didn't want you get involved. It still happened.''

They were silent for some time.

''So, you're a cop… I seriously wouldn't think you're a cop. So all this time… Man…'' he scratched his head. ''Did you move to our neighbourhood to be closer to the suspect?''

Mikan nodded. ''Yeah…''

''And you're going to move back to where you lived before?''

''No. It… It depends actually…'' she averted her eyes, suddenly shy.

Natsume stared at her. ''On what?''

''On how I'll decide. I can go back… Or stay here…'' she fidgeted with her fingers. Natsume watched her. This sweet girl that made his heart beat crazy was actually a crime investigator and an agent or something like that. He had seen her in action, and she is so much more capable than the guys on TV. And this strong woman who had no problem with shooting men, was now nervous around him. Blushing, fidgeting, and all that. And just because she did not know how he would react to the information.

''Do you want to go back?'' he asked. He knew that she wanted to hear his opinion, but she had still a lot to explain.

Mikan cleared her throat. ''Well, I don't know… I like it here. I'm just not sure if it's still safe for you to be seen with me. Many did see you co-operate with me. And that might become a problem.''

''Didn't you guys lock them all up right now?''

''Well, yeah… That doesn't mean they can't communicate with other Yakuzas from prison.''

''Oh…''

He thought about it some more. But not long.

''Then I'll need protection I guess. Think you could help?'' he smiled at her.

Mikan gazed at him, slowly smiling too. ''Yeah…'' she reached for his hand and held it. Natsume felt those butterflies again. ''I could arrange that.''

He grinned at her, and quickly stole a soft kiss from her. Once he pulled away, she stared at him with big eyes, surprised. ''You owe me more than a date now.'' He stated, and Mikan finally snorted, laughing. ''All right then. I'll have some free time now.''

No free time for her, Natsume decided. He would make sure she will be preoccupied with him to even think of doing anything else.

And he…

He had a new story for his manga…


	10. Epilogue

_**The Girl Under The Yellow Umbrella**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsume was stirring the curry, and smelling at it, closing his eyes. ''Mmmm…'' With an aproon around his hips, he moved around a kitchen like an old housewife, humming to himself, happy to be preparing dinner for his beloved.<p>

It has been a few months since he and Mikan started dating, and he could not feel any happier. They often spent the night in one of their flats, yet it felt like they had been living together for ages. Natsume knew that this would not happen for some time – moving together that is, because the relationship was still fresh and at times a little awkward, but they were getting there.

With the thought of his super girl, he fished out his phone, calling her.

''Hello?'' she answered after a few seconds, a little out of breath. It was not strange actually. She wore that tech-thing at her ear and did not need hands to answer a call, which meant she was able to do her work while talking. She often answered his calls during self-defence courses or while jogging, so she being out of breath while answering a call was nothing strange for Natsume.

''Hey, honey!'' Natsume smiled, crouching down to scratch Blacky who danced around his legs.

''Hey, Natsume! What's up? You won't believe what happened to that bird I was telling you about this morning.'' She chatted happily, strange sounds coming from her background. Natsume heard a few crashes and curses, but did not think much about it. It was normal.

''Don't tell me she died at the animal shelter?'' he asked concerned. Mikan had found a bird that morning. It hit the glass of her police car and fell to the ground. Mikan possessed unlimited love for animals, so she brought the poor thing to the animal shelter where they would treat it properly.

''No, no.'' She laughed, gasping. ''They-uh… It survived- Nogi, on your left.'' She interrupted her explanation to Natsume to give a few instructions to her co-worker. Natsume heard more crashes, and loud cursing, this time wondering what the hell were they doing.

''It survived.'' Mikan told him once again, a smile in her voice. When I went looking for it, it flew towards me and sat on my shoulder. It was sooo cute!'' she squealed and made Natsume smile. This was his Mikan – a dangerous cop and a sweet girl at the same time.

''Really? That's nice. Will you take it in?'' he wondered if she would do that. She did not really have much time to take care for animals, but she loved them very much.

''I'm not sure- Andou, behind the container.'' She once again talked to her co-workers. ''I mean, I'd love to keep it, but with my schedule.. And I can't ask you to take care for every animal I bring back. That hamster was a horrible idea…''

''Oh, yeah…'' Natsume remembered. Beside being loud throughout the whole night, the poor animal did not make it until the end of the week, with Blacky being hungry and all that. He seriously did not want to think about it.

''I think I'll just let it go, it should be free, I guess…'' she sighed and then cursed.

''So I'm cooking curry tonight. Think you could make it?'' Natsume asked, smiling, knowing that curry was Mikan's favourite dish.

''Really? Curry? Man… You're spoiling me.'' She laughed. ''Then, I'll have to make this quick.'' Natsume heard another crash and a yell from somewhere. He frowned. ''Just what are you guys doing?''

''Ah, nothing special- wait a moment-'' Natsume heard the sound of a gun being pulled out. ''Freeze! Police!'' she yelled, and Natsume heard her load the gun. Natsume heard some fighting, punching, and then groaning. ''Handcuff him, Nogi. And you… You've got a long trial in front of you. Tell him his rights.''

Natsume rolled his eyes. ''Seriously? You've been chasing a killer while talking to me? Again?''

Mikan focused on him again. ''Well, yeah… I can do many things at the same time.'' She chuckled and Natsume smirked. Oh yes… She really was able to do many things at the same time. He knew that first hand…

Focus Natsume. You're angry at her.

''Let's go! We have him!'' Mikan called her co-workers and made her way towards her police car again. ''Just come home as soon as you can. The curry will be waiting for you.'' Natsume told her and herd hear giggle. ''Yes, sir. I'm on my way.''

''Good. See you then.''

''All right. Kissy.'' She smacked into the phone and she ended the call.

Natsume stared at his phone. Seriously… This girl was something… He practically lived with her, he was drawing manga about her, and she still surprised him every day. Man…

He really was crazy for her.


End file.
